The Same Kind of Different
by SirParzival
Summary: On that fateful day in Godric's Hollow in 1981, rather than handing his godson, Harry Potter, over to Hagrid, Sirius decides to raise Harry himself. A great new relationship is formed. The dream-team. The Boy-Who-Lived and the notorious rebel. Harry has a loving family and is brought up in the ways of a great Marauder. Slightly AU, but still, the same kind of different.


**The Same Kind of Different**

by SirParzival

 **Summary:** In the night of Hallowe'en in 1981, Sirius Black arrives at the cottage of the Potters, where the evil Lord Voldemort has just committed his last murders for a decade. He finds the young infant Harry James Potter alive and rescues him from the remains. There, he meets the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, who is tasked with bringing the child to Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive. But Sirius refuses and decides to raise Harry Potter on his own instead.

 **Disclaimer:** This is the world of J.K. Rowling. I have no financial gain from this fan fiction. I purely enjoy making myself (and hopeful you) feel good.

Reviews are great, even greater than watching Netflix!

 **Chapter 1: Old endings and new beginnings**

People, who have an ever-present star watching over them from the night sky, should count themselves lucky.

Harry Potter was one of them.

And while in that one particular night, he wasn't able to comprehend his luck entirely, because he was still far too young to understand such a complicated matter, he was one lucky wizard.

After _destiny_ had arrived at his doorstep only mere moments before, Harry Potter was saved.

But he was not saved by the man with the jet-black hair and the lopsided glasses.

Harry Potter was not saved by the man with the greasy black hair, who resembled a human-bat.

He was also not saved by the man with the wild beard, who couldn't actually fit through the front door (even though that wasn't an issue with the hole in the house).

Harry Potter most definitely wasn't saved by the wizard with the strikingly red eyes, who had tried to kill him just moments ago.

Harry Potter was definitely saved by the witch with the fiery red hair, who had given him her eyes. But now, she could save him no longer because she was dead.

So, in conclusion, while there were many people who wanted to save Harry and many who did not, the man who saved him, at last, was Sirius Black.

Originally, Sirius Black should not have been there in the first place. Truth be told, none of the events, which occurred that night, should have happened in the first place, if it had not been for the coward Peter Pettigrew. The traitor.

In turn, as the story continued and things (which sometimes were quite terrible things) happened upon the poor Harry Potter, he was saved by a lot more people.

Two of those were his friends: the smart know-all and the freckled ginger. Some may even say that the two were his best friend, but then again, is there even such a thing as best friends. Anyways, that's a debate for another time

And, while all that saving may well be the essence of the story (or rather the beginning), it most definitely wasn't its ending. But there are many endings in Harry's story, such as, the ending of people's lives, teenagers' relationships, and pupils' classes. But here, of course, we're talking about the ending of the full story.

In general, it's important to know the full story for three reasons: one, to make up one's mind about the established truth of said story; two, to be entertained while reading said story; and, last but not least, to love and adore said story.

Since every great story has a beginning, a middle, and an ending (and usually in that order); let me start at the beginning; not the very beginning, but the beginning of our/ my story…

* * *

 _31 October 1981 - Godric's Hollow_

When Sirius Black arrived at the old cottage, the noble and humble home of the Potter family, he felt rage boil in his body. Searing hot rage with the potential to burn everything in its way; like the explosion, which had taken largely everything in its way, leaving a giant hole of gaping nothingness in the side of the house. Sirius Black also felt grief. Deep, _heart-shattering_ , and merciless grief that left a hole in his soul.

The cottage, which he had visited countless times over the years, was soaked in darkness. Upon entering, Sirius had seen his _best friend_ lying motionless on the stone floor in the entrance. He had then rushed up the stairs into the nursery. Once there, the radical cold had already infected his body. His bones. His every fibre. He gasped for air.

Sirius saw _Lily_ on the ground, where she had dropped like a puppet, her body rigid, lifeless, and dead. He fell on his knees, crying. The two people who were his friends and who had trusted him with their life were now without one. He cried like he had never cried before in his short life. Not when his parents had punished him, not when he'd run away from home, and not when his uncle had died. His head was heavy. Thick tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Sirius dropped his head into his hands, his forehead now touching the smooth rug. He laid there for some time - minutes, maybe hours, maybe even weeks - without the courage to will himself to get up. The fibre of the carpet was tear-sodden. After he didn't seem to have a single tear left in his body, Sirius got up. First on one foot, then on the other. His shaggy hair dangled into his wet eyes. He looked around in the darkness, scrambling in his mind for a plan, but there was no plan. There was no way to get them back. This was simply the end.

A deep howl yanked Sirius out of the quietness in his mind. His eyes shot around in the dark room that was only dimly illuminated by the small crescent on the night sky. He spun on his heels trying to locate the noise. Within moments, he found the source in the corner of the room. In the cot stood a child. Harry, Sirius remembered instantly; he had forgotten about that poor boy. His tiny hands on the bars of his tiny bed. Closing the distance in two steps, Sirius scooped up the one-and-a-half year-old into his strong arms. The little one's weeping ceased in his arms. Sirius gently rocked his godson in his arms. After a few moments, the infant succumbed into a deep sleep. While Harry snored quietly, Sirius' mind broke through the numbness. He gazed down at the additional weight in his arms. It was just another problem that would have to be solved by the break of dawn.

For a minute, Sirius laid Harry back into his bed. He pointed his wand at the cupboard nearby. Towers of clothes emerged from behind the two wooden doors, floating mid-air. Then, he considered a thought. Eventually, he decided against it, let the clothes find their original place in the cupboard, shrunk it, and pocketed it in his cloak. He also collected the scarlet-red blanket and some toys scattered throughout room.

He leant down to _Lily_. She was still beautiful beyond the veil, her facial expression as soft as he had always remembered. Her skin was flawlessly pale and her face rosy-cheeked. A deep-drawn sigh escaped his dry lips. He moved them to her forehead in farewell, lingering for mere seconds. Sirius got up and admired her one very last time. _I will see you beyond._ He also pocketed her wand - _for memory_. A son should have his mother's wand.

He left the nursery with Harry and flashed a glance into the bedroom of Lily and James, making a mental note to return for some personal belongings later. The stairs squeaked on his way down. The entrance hall was pitch-black. He lit up his wand magically. _Lumos maxima!_ The entire storey was bathed in bright light without a source, as if day had just come.

Sirius discovered that he was standing right above _James Potter_. Even after a longer observation, he, too, looked like he was sleeping soundly on the floor, after a long night out with his friends. His glasses were slightly lop-sided. No surprise there, thought Sirius.

Only James' frigid face with the unloving expression, which the _live-James_ would have never worn, gave away that he wasn't sleeping. His raven hair hung into his hazel eyes, which also seemed awfully cold to Sirius. _Dead._ With his long fingers, he closed the deceased's eyes. He took the glasses from James' nose, carefully examining them and placing them in his coat. He couldn't find James' wand, at first. He examined the scene. The long piece of wood was definitely not at hand. He scanned the living room.

In the end, he found it in the living room between the sofa cushions with an Accio-Charm. Sirius felt his mouth curl slightly upwards. It was just like James Potter to jump into a fight without a weapon. After all this time, it was still act first, think later. _Prongs._ Sadness engulfed him again deeply. He had now lost all the people he cared for the most. With the exception of Remus.

Once Sirius left through the front door, he felt the burden lift from his shoulders ever so slightly. Of course, it didn't undo the sickening cruelty, which had unfolded that evening, but he could move more freely now. The front garden didn't give away the slightest hint of irregularity. He walked over to his motorcycle, which had been bewitched to fly like a broom. It wasn't as graceful as riding a broom, but rather rebellious. And Sirius Black was rather rebellious.

While Sirius worked on comfortable placing his godson in the sidecar, he felt steps coming closer. He gripped his wand tightly and whirled around. The man who stood before him was incredibly large. He looked like he was wearing a brown rug that was poorly fitted to his body.

"Hagrid!" Sirius blurted out, relieved. He had been ready to curse the man, but once the light of the lantern in the giant's hand fell onto his face, there was no mistake who that late visitor was. „Lily and James, they're both dead!"

„I know. Dumbledore tol' me. By Merlin, I's really hopin' it wasn't true. Don't ask me how Albus knew. But I'm glad to see ya here, Sirius! After all, if You-Know-Who is able to get to James an' Lily… Nobody is safe," grunted Hagrid. He fidgeted with his hands.

"They are in there," said Sirius, fighting back tears. He absently pointed toward the house "James' in the entrance, Lily's upstairs, and I got Harry with me, here."

"Had ter see fer myself," Hagrid elaborated. He lowered his voice and glanced around suspiciously. "He was alerted earlier today that something happened. 'Said You-Know-Who might've died. 'Said that he's gone now, cos' of Harry. He wants meh to—"

"They didn't have to die for that. They were the most honourable people I knew," interrupted Sirius, now unable to hold back the tears. They did not deserve this. They might not have always _followed_ the rules - especially James - but they were morally _pure_. He looked up at the half-giant. "They didn't deserve this!"

"I know, Sirius. We all know that," retorted the half-giant. He embraced Sirius, crushing the air from his lungs. "But they did know what they were getting' themselves into. They were the bravest wizards of our time and I'm glad to have been their friend."

"Yeah. They'll probably erect a memorial or something," joked Sirius, coughing. Hagrid had _lightly_ patted him on the back with his monstrous paw. More to himself he said, "Prongs would like that. A big statue of a stag, with Lily…"

"Why a stag"

"Uhm… It was James'… Y'know… Patronus."

"Uhh… Yeah, that'd be great," said Hagrid, nodding, so that Sirius whole body shook. "I'd visit. Shame really!"

The two men stood in silence for some time.

"Dumbledore wants meh to take Harry to him. 'Says he'll be safe at his family. 'M sorry, but I'll have her take him…" blurted Hagrid. He fiddled about with the sidecar, avoiding Sirius' gaze.

"I'm his family! He's got me, and you can be damn sure that I'll be taking care of him," responded Sirius, anger flashing into his eyes. "I'm way more qualified to raise HARRY POTTER than those muggles are! Lily's told me about them. They're the worst kind of muggles there is. He won't receive an ounce of affection from them."

" 'Wasn't my decision. But Dumbledore's trustin' meh. Y'know I can't let him down."

Sirius' head raced. Dumbledore must have known more than he let on. _I wonder_ , Sirius wondered, _if he has lost all sense._ He was likely planning something, which no wizard would be able to think of. But the voice in his head was still talking: _Like back then when he was friends with Grindelwal_

Hagrid looked like he was waiting for an answer. Sirius nodded self-conscious.

"Can't do, Hagrid. Harry is my responsibility now. I will talk to Dumbledore tomorrow, and explain," said Sirius and reached for his wand.

" _Expecto_ _Patronum_ "

A tall dog of pure light emerged from the tip of Sirius Black's wand. The dog turned around, facing Sirius, and snarled.

"For family," muttered Sirius, mimicking his patronus' behaviour. "Go…"

The light-dog melted and morphed into a ball of light that dashed away into the distance until it was gone.

"I'll tell yeh this: Dumbledore won't be happy about this," said Hagrid, sighing at his companion's action. "Won't like it at all!"

"That will be my problem," answered the other, grinning mischievously. He walked over to the motorcycle and looked down at his godson. "Don't worry, Hagrid. I'll talk to the old man in the morning. For now, I've to put a certain someone to bed. Maybe give him some food…"

Sirius got in his seat, before turning around to face the gamekeeper.

"Bloody hell, how did you even get here?", asked Sirius. "If I remember correctly, you are way too _big_ for a broom."

"Took the knight bus. 'Guess I'll have to take it, again. Shame, really, had ter buy 3 bed, because of mer size. That conductor, what was his name… Johnie Jerrygan.. He's a rude fella," said Hagrid and started rummaging in his fur-coat's pockets. "Jus' need to find some knuts. Could've sworn I had'em somewhere."

"My treat," offered Sirius, taking a few sliver sickles from his pockets. He handed them over to the half-giant. "Where will you go?"

"Leaky Cauldron. I won't meet Dumbledore before tomorrow evenin'. Don't know how I'm goin' to explain this ter him. He won't like it... That I'll tell ya."

Sirius ignored Hagrid and muttered some spells, which warmed the sidecar and made Harry sleep deeply. He tapped dashboard twice and turned the keys. The engine roared to life, shooting smoke cloud from the exhaust. Sirius grin broadened when he felt the familiar tremble of the motorcycle. Him and the engine - and Harry. Him in control. Nothing mattered except the now.

"I'll see you around, Hagrid. I'll send you an invitation to his second birthday," said Sirius and closed his leather jacket. "Maybe I'll even send you a Christmas card!"

With that he put on the helmet and accelerated the vehicle. The motorcycle gathered speed and went faster and fast until it was only visible as a blur through the night. Pulling the handlebar to his body, Sirius piloted the mighty machine of the ground. Roaring louder than before, the big blue motorcycle gracefully took off from the ground into the night sky, where it vanished in the clouds.

* * *

 **AN:** Hi there, everyone! This is the first chapter - all done and wrapped up. I hope you enjoyed it. For all those confused souls out here, who have question mark-eyes after reading the beginning of the story: I am a big (huge) fan of the actual Harry Potter plot from the books. It is my goal to write most of this story consistent with canon. Even though the general idea is profoundly different from the books (or movies), I will try to weave the plot around the events in the books. Also, I really don't enjoy any bashing of characters, or Harry being unnaturally powerful - so there won't be any of that. Of course, with the exception of certain Slytherins.  
Anyways, follow, if you want to hear/ read more, or comment, if you have thought anything at all while reading, please do so.  
I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll work hard!

Reviews keep up my motivation!

Thanks,

SirParzival

 _4 November 2018_


End file.
